


good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [13]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (soft boi!yugyeom gets fucked by bad boi!jeongguk till he cries - the fanfic), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: jeongguk can’t believe he has yugyeom laid out so prettily in front of him like this.(jeongguk and yugyeom have friends who hate each other, but happen to be a little too infatuated with each other for their own good.)





	good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i have had intense writers block for the last two-ish weeks when i should be writing up prompts (except for my shitty instagram au on wattpad - self promo, [go check it out](https://www.wattpad.com/story/135980147-instagram-kyg)), so i forced myself yesterday to sit down on my laptop for a few hours and just write what ever came into my mind. somehow this occurred. hopefully it isn't shit :)
> 
> (title from good girls by 5sos ~~bc i'm trash who isn't ready for 5sos3~~ )
> 
> links: [tumblr](https://25gyeom.tumblr.com/), [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/subgyeom), [twitter](https://twitter.com/LOOKGYEOM), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/subgyeom)

jeongguk can’t believe he has yugyeom laid out so prettily in front of him like this.

truthfully, he shouldn’t be here. he shouldn’t be between the spread thighs of a boy who his friends commanded him to hate, he shouldn’t be sloppily pressing kisses against the pale skin jimin slaps him on the arm for gazing at for too long, he shouldn’t be licking into the mouth of a boy who stupid school rivalries dictate him to avoid. but jeongguk couldn’t care less, especially when yugyeom moans into the meeting of their lips, clinging to his leather jacket with shaky hands, responding with a fervour that sets alight a passion with an intensity he’s never experienced.

“jeonggukie,” yugyeom whimpers, his plush lips coated in slick as small breathy noises escape. his long legs wrap carefully around jeongguk’s waist, smooth skin brushing against the roughness of ripped jeans, and jeongguk is suddenly aware of the drastic differences between them - yugyeom’s clad in one of his characteristic baby blue sweaters and a pair of cute panties that outline his cock in a way that makes jeongguk’s mouth water, little space-themed earrings standing out against the pure sheets (remindering him of yugyeom’s excited rambling when they perched on the roof for their fourth - very secret - date, jeongguk’s arm around his thin frame to keep him steady, watching with stars in his eyes at the boy with his head in the clouds - and god, jeongguk loves him so much), while jeongguk’s practically the opposite, one of his many white shirts clinging to the broad expanse of toned muscle, piercings decorating every inch of his face. for a moment, he doesn’t blame yugyeom’s friends for sending glares his way whenever his eyes landed upon him. after all, it seems he could be the demon ready to taint yugyeom’s innocence.

“fuck, look at you, baby.” his voice is hoarse and breathless in a noticeable manner that he cannot control, calloused hands sliding up underneath thick wool, over cool skin to push the material up. yugyeom whines at the hot touch and turns a shade of red at being exposed, shrinking into himself and covering his face with his hands but jeongguk just tuts, flicking at his nipple and watching him jerk with some sort of sick pleasure. yugyeom’s always been overly sensitive, a fact that jeongguk likes to play to his advantage.

“don’t hide yourself away from me,” he scolds, but the somewhat harsh tone melts the moment yugyeom peeks through his fingers, wide eyes looking up into jeongguk’s darker ones, eyes full of such naivety for a boy who tries to act so strong that jeongguk can’t control his fondness. he entwines their fingers, smiling as yugyeom slowly sinks into the bed, tension lost as jeongguk rubs his thumb gently over his knuckles. “good boy,” he coos, a self-satisfied smirk flashing across his features as yugyeom’s eyes turn just that little bit hazy.

small-sounding noises are all that fill the room when jeongguk presses their still intertwined hands into the sheets and begins to decorate yugyeom’s chest with marks, marks that paint a message that will not be known to anyone but the two of them - yugyeom is all _his._ yugyeom practically shrieks when jeongguk laps over one of the hard nubs, whole body quaking and nails digging into the skin of jeongguk’s hands, and jeongguk is so, so thankful that one of yugyeom’s brothers isn’t in the same house as them (as they had been many nights, when jeongguk was forced to climb through the window with scrapes across his palms like a discount romeo, holding yugyeom down with a hand clamped over his pretty mouth to hide the wanton sounds yugyeom could never hold back when jeongguk fucked him too good). and jeongguk just keeps on going, licking softly at yugyeom’s nipples as he trembles and fights against the hold jeongguk has on him, head thrown back and toes digging into the bed as dirty noises spill endlessly from his mouth. he’s already so wrecked and jeongguk hasn’t even touched him properly yet.

yugyeom’s leaking cock is already forming dampness on his panties and jeongguk groans at the sight of it, squeezing yugyeom’s fingers before quickly wrapping his large hands around the expanse of his thighs, pushing at the softness with some form of fascination - because jeongguk is all sharp edges and bitter words and yugyeom is only soft, soft, _soft_. he sucks bruises next to already bloomed marks, admiring where his fingers have left imprints in the delicate skin (when they end up next to each other in class and jeongguk can’t hold himself back from placing the heavy weight of his palm on the thighs he can never keep his eyes off, watching yugyeom squirm in his seat) and his teeth have left prior marks (when no one’s in the music room and jeongguk can shove down yugyeom’s pants and litter him with kisses and sink down on his cock at yugyeom bites at the sleeve of his sweater until it’s soaked through). jeongguk sucks at head of yugyeom’s cock through the wet material, humming as yugyeom bucks his hips upwards, but it lasts as quickly as it came, jeongguk leaning back to rip yugyeom’s panties off until he’s bare for him.

jeongguk can’t help but stare at the scene in front of him. yugyeom has his legs resting against his chest, exposing all of him to jeongguk, his pink little hole on display, still loose (from earlier, when jeongguk had pulled yugyeom into a small closet, falling to his knees and holding yugyeom open for him eat out, tongue lapping at his rim and his taint and his balls, as yugyeom sucked on his own fingers to stop himself from screaming) and fluttering around nothing, ready for him, ready for his dick. a growl builds up in his chest, already slicked fingers circling the rim carefully, before one is swallowed up to the last knuckle, engulfed in yugyeom’s heat. yugyeom squeals, _fucking_ squeals at the feeling of being filled up, even just a little, and a dark laugh bubbles up in jeongguk’s throat.

“god, baby, you’re such a _slut_.” the words fall out of jeongguk’s mouth easily, paired with a borderline sinister chuckle, as he forces another finger into yugyeom’s hole. and yugyeom greedly takes it in, clenching hard as jeongguk pulls them out, as if to keep himself stuffed full of jeongguk’s fingers, flush spreading up to his ears at the insult with the way his cock twitches betraying his shame. yugyeom rocks back on them, whimpers loudly and rolls his eyes back in his head when another digit slips into his stretched hole and bumps up against his prostate, hands clinging to jeongguk’s biceps to keep himself grounded. there’s a sultry, teasing grin on jeongguk’s lips, bunny-like teeth poking out in a manner which would usually indicate happiness but now only indicates mischief, as he works yugyeom open, curling his fingers just right to make yugyeom squeak and quiver. “do you want my cock, baby? want me to fill you up?”

“please, jeonggukie!” yugyeom nearly sobs out, tiny tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and jeongguk takes pity on him, slipping out his fingers despite how yugyeom whimpers at their loss, still so fucking needy - but his protests die the instant he witnesses jeongguk slick up his cock, keeping his legs parted wide in anticipation as his tongue flicks over his lips. jeongguk would laugh again, would find amusement in his blatant desire, but it takes all of his strength to not fuck into his fist the moment his fingers wrap around his aching cock. he still finds it in him to nearly giggle at how yugyeom attentively stares as jeongguk strokes himself, pleading with his eyes for jeongguk to hurry up. “jeongguk,” he whimpers, pouting in the way he knows the other cannot resist. “jeonggukie, please, need you in me-”

and jeongguk is so fucking weak, weak for pretty eyes and soft lips and high-pitched tones, and all it takes is witnessing this angel beg to be fucked for him to grab yugyeom's ass, squeezing to hear him choke on the mewls that threaten to spill out, and hold him still, steadily pushing past his rim and sliding to the hilt. yugyeom's fingers scratch at jeongguk's shoulders, attempting to cling to something to keep him anchored, debauched whines escaping at the feeling of being stretched in a way he hasn't felt for a while - and while what they're doing is the opposite of innocent, jeongguk can't stop himself from pausing, suddenly hyperaware of how intimate this is, how much he loves this boy and how glad he is to have him in his arms (because jeongguk is scared, more scared than he'd every admit - of what his friends would think if they found out, because this may just be a hatred built entrieely on idiotic grudges that jeongguk has never cared about and they may not be the only ones breaking the rules because his leader is glanced at far too fondly by a short boy with strong arms, but there seems no end in sight for it - and he doesn't want to lose one of the only people he adores). jeongguk leans forward, accidentally driving his own hips even further in a manner that lets dirty sounds escape,  it ignores it in favour of pressing a chaste kiss against yugyeom's lips, one that says a lot of things that jeongguk could never bring himself to utter aloud, but yugyeom understands, as he always does, and his answering smile is blinding, encouraging, teeth seeping into his grin and his eyes squeezed almost shut, the kind of grin that made jeongguk fall for him at first sight.

the softness doesn't last long, not when they've only get a short time left. yugyeom's so, so _tight_ \- already clenching in a manner that spells out how he's already teetering on the edge and jeongguk can't even judge him, not when he can feel how he's losing himself every time he rocks his hips, rocking himself even further into yugyeom's inviting heat. jeongguk curls his fingers around one of yugyeom's delicate wrists, gently guiding him to close his fist around the cock leaking pre-cum on his sweater, patting him on the thigh when yugyeom moans weakly at the contact against his aching dick. "can you touch yourself for me, baby?" he murmurs, brushing the strands of light hair out of yugyeom's eyes and frowning when they flutter shut, either out of evident embarrassment at his whimpers and whines that he cannot stop or to avoid jeongguk's heavy stare. "can you keep your eyes on me? can you be good for me?"

"i'll be good for you, jeonggukie," yugyeom promises, letting their gazes meet despite the way he bites his already red raw lips in a show of his nervousness, borderline sobbing when jeongguk grabs his thighs and pushes them up to his chest, making it even easier to fuck into him deeper, cock gliding with ease into his fucked open hole. each thrust makes yugyeom moan, all high-pitched and full of need and almost shameless in the obscenity of it, little whimpers escaping in between each ramming of jeongguk's cock against his sensitive prostate - and all jeongguk can do is groan in response, watching how easily his pink walls squeeze around him, engulfing him. yugyeom strokes his cock at the same rhythm as the hips that drive into him, but each thrust, each slamming thrust, makes him fall even further, fucking erratically into his fist as jeongguk's thrusts get even sloppier, both of their voices raising in pitch and volume. "jeongguk, i'm g-going to-"

a brutal noise bordering on a snarl leaves the boy towering over him, hips slamming so hard against yugyeom's ass that it will likely leave bruises on his fragile skin, filthy squealching and slapping sounds echoing throughout the room, dirty enough that it somehow makes yugyeom even more shy - but nothing, not even his own unease, could hold back the endless stream of strangled mewls that acts as motivation for jeongguk to fuck him even _harder_.

"cum for me, baby," jeongguk growls, batting away yugyeom's dainty fingers to wrap his own calloused hand around his throbbing cock, working quickly as he strokes at the plush of his chest, flicking and rolling of his perky nipples - and it takes one hard thrust, jeongguk seizing yugyeom by the waist to shove their hips together, for yugyeom to cum, back arching and entire form twitching and head thrown back against the pillow as he _screeches_ , white painting his stomach and his sweater.

and jeongguk doesn't stop, doesn't take notice of the tears falling down yugyeom's cheeks and the moans escaping from oversensitivity, just holds yugyeom close and pistons into him so fast that it leaves yugyeom dazed. yugyeom's clinging to jeongguk's back, clawing at his jacket as jeongguk whines broakenly into the long expanse of the other's neck, mouthing at the skin and leaving dark bites that cannot be as easily hidden as the marks decorating his chest, because in this daze all he can care about is how good yugyeom feels around him, how lovely his non-stop noises sound, how far gone he is for this boy. yugyeom clenches around him, so fucking tight around his cock, and all it takes is a couple more thrusts and yugyeom connecting their lips together in a messy kiss for jeongguk to cum, filling yugyeom up to the brim as his eyes roll back into his head.

"jeonggukie." yugyeom murmurs, no strength in his arms as he weakly paws at jeongguk's shoulders, the boy carefully sliding out before settling between his thighs, spreading his cheeks to peer on the cum that begins to spill out as yugyeom clenches around nothing. he presses a kiss on his gaping hole, smirking as yugyeom lets out a choked gasp, before lapping around the rim, moaning at the taste and the pleads that spill out of yugyeom's mouth. "oh, jeonggukie, more _please_ -"

yugyeom's begging is cut off by the sound of a door clicking open.

"we're back, gyeom-ah!" jinyoung's voice is easily heard and yugyeom's eyes widen, head snapping to the door and back to the boy with his legs thrown over his shoulders - and he sees the glint in jeongguk's eyes and he knows that he's truly in trouble.

"welcome back, hyung!" his voice is wavering, bottom lip quivering as jeongguk buries his head between yugyeom's trembling thighs, licking into him and fucking his fluttering hole with his tongue - and yugyeom is simulateously mortified, because his brother (and possibly the others too) is right there and yugyeom has the boyfriend he's been hiding for the last year loosening him even more with his sinful tongue, and lost in the pleasure of it, biting back every whimper that wants to escape. 

“you okay, yugyeomie?” that’s jaebeom's concerned voice and the reply that yugyeom tries to speak out in response initially dies when jeongguk slots a finger back into his hole, his whole body writhing, fingers scratching at sweaty sheets, before he regains a sense of awarenes, a sense of self.

”y-yeah.” he stutters, eyes gone glazed over as jeongguk sucks at his rim, fucking him open with his fingers and tongue, and it takes all the strength yugyeom has in him to battle against the sensitivity that overwhelms him. his thighs close around jeongguk’s head on instinct when jeongguk bumps up against his prostrate, too sensitive from too many touches, and jeongguk’s large palm comes down on his thigh in warning before parting his legs wide, holding him open to play with, leaving a stinging ache that he likes a little too much and echoing a noise around his bedroom that’s nearly too loud. “just studying, h-hyungs.”

and thankfully yugyeom is the goodie-two-shoes of the family, because that’s all it takes for them to leave him alone - his hands curling into strands and brown hair and pulling so sharp it burns at jeongguk’s scalp, trying desperately to ground himself, to get jeongguk even closer to feel even more of his skilled tounge. jeongguk just moans at the pain, sending vibrations through yugyeom, and presses his fingers deeper in retaliation, rubbing at that spot with each finger in succession over and over, tracing aimless patterns around his rim, until yugyeom’s eyes cross and his body seizes up, shaking through an orgasm as his mouth opens in a silent scream.

jeongguk is softer now, as yugyeom trembles through the aftershocks of a particularly violent climax, pressing kisses across his cheeks and murmuring about how pretty he looks, hazy in the aftermath with his hair lying in waves across his eyes, cleaning him up with attentive hands. in a way, yugyeom likes these moments the best, because it’s calming and in this, basking in jeongguk’s affection, he feels truly loved.

but it cannot last.

”i’ll see you tomorrow, baby?” jeongguk whispers against his lips, one leg already dangling from the window.

”tomorrow,” yugyeom replies.

tomorrow can’t come quick enough for either of them.


End file.
